


count the pennies not the tears

by notavodkashot



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake Marriage, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Everything is new and scary and Prompto might or might not need to cry about it, actually.





	count the pennies not the tears

“I’m going to cry,” Prompto said, voice mostly dead as he stared at the sea of receipts before him, and the scribbled-on notebook page where he’d been attempting to balance their finances for the month, for the past two hours.

“I mean it’s your call,” Nyx said, voice light and teasing, and then reached out to drop an arm around his shoulders, “but what if you just… don’t?”

“I’m serious,” Prompto snorted, even though he let himself sprawl against Nyx’s side, because one of the things he liked best about being Nyx’s friend were the hugs. Nyx gave the absolute best hugs, pretty much always. “We’re two hundred short and I’m not entirely sure I can arrange selling off a kidney before the rent is due.”

“It’s okay,” Nyx told him placatingly, lips twitching into a wry smile. “I know a guy.”

“You  _always_ know a guy,” Prompto muttered dejectedly, and didn’t point out Nyx was fingering his hair and maybe that wasn’t quite as friend-like because then he’d have to actually face the fact he… didn’t want to be just friends. And that was dumb and stupid, just because they were  _married_ …

“What can I say? I’m a likable guy,” Nyx laughed, nudging Prompto and smiling at him until Prompto offered a shaky smile back. “I know lots of people and most of them owe me favors. It’ll be fine.”

“It’s our first month together and we’re two hundred in the red,” Prompto whined miserably, and knew he was whining but he was also scared and tired and anxious and Nyx kept patting his hair and not kissing him, the shithead. “How is it fine?”

“We knew the first month was gonna harsh,” Nyx said patiently, always so patiently, and Prompto felt worse because he was being a child about things and that was definitely not going to make Nyx want to kiss him, and fuck him and his priorities, really, he needed to get his head out of the gutter sometime yesterday, please, “because of the rent deposit and all the stupid fees they tacked on to let us switch utilities. Next month will be better.”

“You’re being sensible,” Prompto pointed out, head hanging forward as he finally relaxed a little. “How dare you.”

“Mmm, you’re absolutely right,” Nyx snorted, and nudged his shoulder until he was looking up. “Wanna go blow up twenty bucks we absolutely do not have on the fancy icecream place down Guado Plaza?”

Prompto choked on a laugh.

“Well,  _duh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
